starwarsfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Бластерная винтовка E-11
Бластерная винтовка Е-11 — бластерная винтовка, которая изготавливалась на заводах BlasTech во времена Галактической гражданской войны. Это стандартная винтовка имперских штурмовиков. Мощное, легкое и компактное оружие, Е-11 используется в Галактике повсеместно. Общие характеристики Базовая модель E-11 имеет 438 мм. в длину (с убранным прикладом) и весит 2,6 кг. Корпус силовой ячейки находится на левой стороне боевого корпуса, выше спускового крючка, придавая E-11 компактный вид (это полезно при стрельбе из положения сидя и из-за баррикад). Плазменного газового картриджа хватает на 500 выстрелов, емкости силовой ячейки так же хватает приблизительно на 500 выстрелов. Все движущиеся и/или металлические части обработаны антикоррозийным твердым смазочным материалом. В верхней части корпуса находится разъем для быстросъемного оптического прицела. Оптический прицел с двукратным увеличением поставляется вместе с винтовкой. Трехчастный складной приклад расположен слева, под силовой ячейкой. Мощность настраивается от "оглушающего" режима до смертельных выстрелов. У винтовки также есть режим стрельбы очередью, расширяющий зону поражения и уменьшающий точность. История Бластерная винтовка Е-11 была принята на вооружение в качестве стандартного личного оружия имперских штурмовиков благодаря тому, что значительная дальность стрельбы и огромная разрушительная сила, присущие длинноствольным ружьям, были достигнуты в компактном, легком в обращении оружии. Проект оружия базировался на серии бластерных винтовок, карабинов и пистолетов DC-15, используемых Республиканскими войсками клонов. а.]] Из-за высокого спроса на это оружие BlasTech выдали SoroSuub и Merr-Sonn лицензию на производство Е-11. Продукция всех трёх производителей вперемежку встречалась в имперской армии и на складах Империи. Винтовка Е-11 изготавливалась как многоцелевая, что породило широкое число вариаций. E-11b способна на более частый огонь, но склонна к перегреву. Была выпущена также карабинная версия этого оружия — E-11 Карабин, а заодно укороченные E-11A и E-11A1, помещавшиеся в пистолетную кобуру. Существовали также съёмные оптические прицелы, способные сделать из E-11 миниатюрную снайперскую винтовку с максимальным увеличением до восьми раз, хотя не столько эффективную, как заводская снайперская E-11s. В 14 ПБЯ в некоторых силах Осколка Империи E11 была сменена E-15 и E-19. Но она все еще оставалась стандартным оружием штурмовиков в 137 ПБЯ, несмотря на внедрение новых моделей бластерных винтовок. За кулисами *E-11 основана на британском Пистолете-пулемете Стерлинга. *9мм патроны, используемые в ПП Стерлинга, можно заметить в сценах на Звезде Смерти в Новой Надежде и во дворце Ландо в Империя наносит ответный удар. *Несмотря на то, что E-11 изготавливалась для штурмовиков, некоторые повстанцы (например, Лея) также использовали её. *В игре Battlefront II на Тантиве IV можно заметить большую коллекцию оружия, напоминающего винтовки Е-11. *Бластерная винтовка E-11 выполняет ту же роль, что и «штурмовые винтовки» ( ). *Из-за неудобного дизайна винтовки в «Новой надежде» штурмовиков было решено сделать левшами, потому что при держании правой рукой за рукоять винтовка упиралась в грудь. Появления *''Star Wars Dark Times: The Path to Nowhere'' *''Coruscant Nights I: Jedi Twilight'' *''Evasive Action: Recruitment'' *''The Duty'' *''The Force Unleashed'' novel *''Star Wars: Battlefront'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *''Star Wars Battlefront: Renegade Squadron'' *''Star Wars Adventures Volume 1: Han Solo and the Hollow Moon of Khorya'' *''Death Troopers'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption'' *''Rebel Dawn'' *''Extinction'' *''Star Wars: Empire: Betrayal'' *''Star Wars: Empire: Princess... Warrior'' *''Resurrection'' *''Star Wars: Empire: Darklighter'' *''Star Wars: Empire: The Short, Happy Life of Roons Sewell'' *''Star Wars Journal: The Fight for Justice'' *''Tantive IV'' *''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' *''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' novel * Миссия Дарта Вейдера: В поисках секретных чертежей *''Star Wars 3: Death Star'' * *''Perfect Evil'' *''Rookies: Rendezvous'' *''Rookies: No Turning Back'' *''Star Wars: Empire: To the Last Man'' *''The Bounty Hunter of Ord Mantell'' *''Darth Vader Strikes'' *''Traitor's Gambit'' *''Vader's Quest'' *''The Return of Ben Kenobi'' *''Revenge of the Jedi'' *''Rust Never Sleeps'' *''The Star Wars Holiday Special'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds'' *''Star Wars: Dark Forces'' *''Star Wars: Empire 23: The Bravery of Being Out of Range'' *''River of Chaos'' *''Star Wars: Empire: Idiot's Array'' *''Allegiance'' *''Star Wars: Empire: "General" Skywalker'' *''Star Wars: Empire: In the Shadows of Their Fathers'' *''Star Wars: Empire: The Wrong Side of the War'' *''Star Wars Rebellion 0: Crossroads'' *''Star Wars Rebellion: My Brother, My Enemy'' *''Star Wars Rebellion: The Ahakista Gambit'' *''Walking the Path That's Given'' *''Dark Lord's Conscience'' *''Dark Knight's Devilry'' *''Gambler's World'' *''Tatooine Sojourn'' *''Princess Leia, Imperial Servant'' *''The Second Kessel Run'' *''Bring Me the Children'' *''Star Wars Galaxies: The Ruins of Dantooine'' *''Lucky Stars'' *''Splinter of the Mind's Eye'' *''Splinter of the Mind's Eye'' comic *''The Paradise Detour'' *''Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''Entrenched'' *''Star Wars 41: The Empire Strikes Back: Imperial Pursuit'' *''Thank the Maker'' *''Star Wars 43: The Empire Strikes Back: Betrayal at Bespin'' *''Star Wars 44: The Empire Strikes Back: Duel a Dark Lord'' *''Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi'' *''Mara Jade: By the Emperor's Hand'' *''X-wing: Rogue Leader'' *''Lucky'' *''The Vandelhelm Mission'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: The Rebel Opposition'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: The Phantom Affair'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: Battleground: Tatooine'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: The Warrior Princess'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: Requiem for a Rogue'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: In the Empire's Service'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: The Making of Baron Fel'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: Masquerade'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: Mandatory Retirement'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Dark Forces II'' *''A Forest Apart'' *''The Trouble with Squibs'' *''Jedi Knight: Mysteries of the Sith'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy'' *''Star Wars: Union'' *''Survivor's Quest'' *''Fool's Bargain'' *''Agents of Chaos I: Hero's Trial'' *''Star by Star'' *''Tempest'' *''Inferno'' *''Crosscurrent'' *''Star Wars: Legacy: Broken'' }} Неканонические появления thumb|150px|Лея Органа с E-11 *''Trooper'' *''Tag & Bink Are Dead'' *''Star Wars Infinities: A New Hope'' *''Oh!! Jawajawa'' *''Star Wars Infinities: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''Star Wars Infinities: Return of the Jedi'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game *''LEGO Star Wars: The Original Trilogy *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga *''The Revenge of Tag & Bink'' *''The Other'' Источники *''Star Wars'' toy line *''Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back'' toy line *''Star Wars: The Power of the Force'' (1985) *''Star Wars: Power of the Jedi'' *''Star Wars: The Power of the Force'' (1995) * * *''Star Wars: Rebellion: Prima's Official Strategy Guide'' *''Star Wars: Behind the Magic'' *''Star Wars: The Action Figure Archive'' *''Arms & Equipment Guide'' * *''The New Essential Guide to Weapons and Technology'' *''Star Wars Chronicles'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Battlefront II: Prima Official Game Guide'' * Примечания и сноски Категория:Бластерные винтовки Категория:Продукция «Индустрий БласТех»‎ Категория:Оружие Галактической Империи Категория:Оружие по алфавиту